My one and only
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Harry is sick and hurt. He is feeling betrayed and decides to move to America were he meets two vampire teens. Will they take him to his destiny or will run? MalexMale, M rated for adult themes..


**My one and only - Chapter one **

Harry was devastated, about all of the things that could have gone wrong in his life this was not one of the things he hadn't thought even possible. After the war it had been hectic to say the least. Funerals, the press and rebuilding Hogwarts hadn't been easy but with his godfathers and friends by his side he hadn't complained.

Now was different. Harry was sitting in the hospital-wing in shock. He had just received the news of having a over exhausted magical core that, if not treated asp, would be fatal.

''How can it be fatal? Shouldn't it be alright if i'd just stopped using it for awhile?'' Harry asked in a small, timid voice. He had been sick for awhile, getting fevers and coughing non-stop for 2 weeks. He hadn't seek Madam Pomfrey until he'd started coughing blood about two hours ago.

''In most cases that would be enough. But you Harry has once again proven to be a special case.-'' Her normal lecturing expression changed to one of sympathy and sorrow for the boy she saw as a troublesome nephew. ''It seems that you have exhausted your core so extremely that your body, in hopes to stabiles your core, is eating your body. It is taking all the energy you get from food and sleep to help it recover and in turn killing you.'' Harry had gone pale. To think that the one thing that had brought him happiness was killing him from the inside.

''Then what am i suppose to do?'' Harry asked desperate, he may not be afraid of death but that didn't mean he wanted to just give up and die all of a sudden.

''Well we have to give you blood repulsion potions and nutrition potions, you need to eat regularly and sleep a lot and of course no magic usage until your health is back to normal.'' Harry looked confused, if it was that easy why make such a big fuss over it.

Noticing Harrys confusion she sighed and sat down beside him. ''Harry this is not as easy as it seems, right now your body is about to give up on you and one mistake can lead towards an even worse condition.'' Harry nodded and understood the situation. He knew that the 'don't-use-any-magic' rule would be the hardest one to keep, not necessarily in his everyday life, but he knew that he now was without any means of protection and if that got out in the public he was done for.

He and Pomfrey talked for another half an hour before bidding they're farewell for the time being. Harry was walking towards the headmasters office to talk about his condition and maybe even flow to Sirius to keep him updated.

As he neared the office he heard his godfather having a shouting match with Snape and none of them seemed calm enough to notice him. Remus and Dumbledore were watching in bemusement and concern but didn't intervene.

''It doesn't matter! I don't have time to have a child holding me back, i just been freed from Azkaban and you already want me to give up my freedom?'' Sirius now aimed his shouts towards the headmaster, still not knowing that Harry were in their presence.

''Now you listen here mutt! The boy has gone through a war since he started his schooling and your going to take away his chance of peace because you don't want to take responsibility?!'' Severus shouted in anger.

Harry felt his heart slowly rip to peaces, Sirius didn't want him? what had he ever done to make his godfather despise him?

''It has nothing to do with responsibility! Why can't he stay with his aunt until it all settled down? I'm not ready to be the father figure he needs, i don't wan-'' He stopped mid sentence when he finally had noticed Harry standing in silence listening to the conversation.

''Harry my boy, what brings you here?'' The headmaster asked, now feeling guilty and concerned, as Harrys presence now was known to all of them. They were only met with silence until Harry looked up, his big, bright green orbs showing hurt, disappointment and crushed hope. And with a monotone voice, lacking any emotions he answered.

''Nothing ...headmaster, have a good day.'' And turned to leave. He made it to the hospital wing to grab his potions, when pomfrey asked him if he were alright she had only gotten a nod in response. She were going to contact the headmaster and see what had accrued during his short visit. Before

she could ask anymore questions Harry was gone.

Several hours later Harry found himself on a plane. He had taken his potions and made his way towards the Hogwarts express only to be taken to a familiar station in London. Only this time there were no uncle Vernon waiting.

They had left London to escape whatever it was their nephew had drag them into so Harry had currently no place to go. The Weasleys blamed him for their daughters and youngest sons deaths, Hermione cut all contact with him a few days before the war, saying that it be better if she'd moved away with her parents and Sirius, his own godfather didn't want to be held back by a child. What hurt even more was the silence from Remus that indicated that he also didn't want anything to do with a freak.

Harrys insecurities was slowly taking over his thoughts but instead of lingering on them he went into action. By taking the sub to the nearest airport he booked a flight to Washington. As he waited for the plane to lift as he ate a sandwich, knowing that ignoring his sickness was only going to hurt and slow him down.

Sure, now Harry felt he hadn't got anything to live for. His friends were dead, his family didn't want him and he was sick and unable to use his magic. He looked out the window to see the ocean, blue with a hint of secrets that were currently unexplored. Maybe now he would find away to be Harry, just Harry.

Alice had received a vision showing a short boy with shoulder length hair framing a beautiful heart shaped face with large green eyes filled with emotions. The boy was sick and would be at the airport in Seattle in a few hours and she saw him pass out in the bus that would take him to Forks.

When the vision changed to one with the same boy sitting in their fathers lap smiling in the purest happiness she'd ever seen she knew they had to get the boy from the airport. Edward had seen everything through her mind and nodded in agreement at the look he'd received.

Three hours later they saw the boy stumble out from the airplane, he looked tired and seemed to have a fever going on. As he sat down on one of the benches they decided to act.

''Hello, my names Alice! You don't seem to feel too good..'' She trailed of as she sat beside him.

Harry looked up to see two stunning vampires before him. He hadn't got the energy to react on it and just nodded in acknowledgement.

''Hadrian... pleasure to meet you.'' He smiled faintly as he heard her giggle at his accent.

''Well Hadrian why don't you come with us, i'm sure you don't want to be sitting in a smelly bus full with strangers?'' Alice asked and looked confused as she received a look that stated 'seriously?' from the adorable human.

''And your not?'' He asked and felt suspicion seep in even though he was to tired to care to much about his safety.

''No not really, i've introduced myself haven't i? And that's Edward, my brother, if you're wondering!'' She said excitedly, proud to have gotten a smile out of the boy.

''mhmm, really? Well i'd have to decline I'm afraid, don't really have a destination to go and i would rather not risk having my eyes stolen or what-not from some sort of unknown kidnapper..''

He saw amusement shine through Edwards eyes as Alice pulled a shocked face, with her own share of amusement flickering in her eyes.

''Why i would never!'' She stated and started giggling as the boy raised his eyebrows in a 'really?' sort of way.

The fun ended when a certain teen started coughing and felt himself on the brick of consciousness as he fell into the arms of one of the vampires being whispered reassuring words as he at last fell into the land of unconsciousness.

As Harry was moved towards the hospital by the two vampire teens there were another havoc going on inside the walls of Hogwarts.

''He is gone Albus and i haven't seen such a distraught face on the boy since before the war! Now you better tell me why my little troublemaker has left in such a condition without notifying his guardians?!'' Madam Pomfrey was livid as the two adults she knew Harry looked up to was franticly searching the castle for her earlier patience.

''Now dear there is nothin-'' The headmaster was interrupted by his doors slamming open, reviling to distraught looking adults and one concerned looking potion master.

''We have searched the whole castle after his magical signature Albus! You don't think he has taken the train do you?'' Remus asked in panic.

''I'm afraid i don't have any answers to give at the moment. We can only guess to were he's taken of to and concerning the train i wouldn't be to surprised.'' He ended while taking of his half-moon glasses.

''What have you done?! He is sick and should be resting not going on a trip to god knows where in his condition! What did you do to make him leave?!'' She screeched in anger, ready to through some good hexes towards the idiotic men before her.

''We were having an argument and i got angry and said some stuff i didn't mean, I didn't even know he was there!'' Sirius tried to defend himself and soon found himself ducking hexes.

''You, Sirius Black, Have some anger issues to take care of and a lot of apologises to give! Harry is very sick and looked about to give up as he returned to my office for his potions!'' She shouted upset and worried.

''Sick? What do you mean sick?'' Severus suddenly butted in full of concern, shocking everyone in the room, during the last year or so Harry and Severus had bonded and become quiet close friends in privet.

''He has over exhausted his magical core and it is eating him from the inside to restore it! He is defenceless at the moment and his immune system completely out of order! He should be resting and instead of doing that you'd somehow caused him to leave!'' She was beyond upset and would to anything in her power to provide Harry potions as soon as she found his location.

''That boy...'' Severus ended, concern mixing in his deep baritone. He needed to find him before he did something reckless .. but how?

''This is all my fault.. I just felt pressured! I.. of course i want him to live with me but.. right now.. it's going so fast.. i never saw myself as a father figure..'' Sirius said as he looked guilty towards the floors.

''You should know that Harry already looked up to you, he always talked about how much he looked forward to start a new life together with his godfather..'' Severus told him, feeding the guilt Sirius felt.

''I am ashamed to confess that i'm also to blame.. i'm afraid i've not made it easy for Harry to grow up..'' Dumbledore started, getting all of the attention.

''Minerva warned me about his relatives.. I thought i did what was in his best interest, Alas i was wrong..'' Severus snarled in impatiences.

''Speak up! What have you done Albus?'' The headmaster rubbed his temples as he confessed his wrong doings.

'' Harrys relatives.. despised magic. It wasn't until i looked through the files and received a most concerning command from Petunia Dursley that i understood..'' He paused as he looked up to met the eyes of four worried and upset adults.

''Abuse.'' He stated, knowing that he needed to explain he did before he was cutoff. ''Neglect, beating and starvation is what i found out. Harrys aunt demanded to have her _freakish nephew_ taken out of her care and to never hear from us again.''

Albus was met with silence until he received a blow to his old face by Severus Snape.

''How dare you!'' It was now obvious to all of them, all the signs they had ignored and to think that it was all done by a man they all respected.

Dumbledore rubbed his now sore chin without speaking. They watch the headmaster move to the large window looking out in sorrow. They knew that the past was in the past, whether they liked it or not.

''What now.. how do we find him?'' Pomfrey asked returning to the matters a hand.

''We search of course.''

''Hadrian... are you alright?'' Alice asked while stroking his hair. Harrys head was resting on her lap and her cold hand felt wonders to Harrys feverish body.

''I'm alright.. sorry to be bothering you..'' He finished feeling guilt take over. Everything was going so fast. First he receives the news that he's sick, magically handicapped at the moment, he over hears his godfathers conversation about him going back to his uncle and aunt and then he makes a drastic choice to move to America only to pass out in the arms of a vampire.

''It's alright, were on our way to the hospital. Our father works there and we thought it to be best for him to do a check up.'' She answered.

''H-hospital?'' He asked suddenly feeling dread take over.

''Yes.. Hadrian your sick..'' Alice answered feeling concerned, cause' why would you make such a face over the matter?

''Is it really necessary? I'm sure i'll feel better after some rest..'' Trying to sit up, only to feel himself pressed down by the girls hand, laughing nervously.

''We'll be there in just a minute so why not just get it over with right?'' Edward said from the front seat, also in concerned. He had a bad feeling about this.

**End of chapter 1! What do you think?! **

**It has taken me sometime to come up with a good plot and now that i feel that i'm on my way to something good i just can't stop writing! **

**I didn't want my chapter this short but i felt it would be to the best cause the others will surely be a lot longer.. **

**If you have any comments, thoughts and concerns please leave a review or PM me! **

**- Leonard Berch **


End file.
